The Enemies ARE YOU SURE?
by Nokia93
Summary: Draco and Hermione have changed physically... as well as emotionally...maybe...would they find love within?
1. Hogwarts?

Chapter 1: Back again?

"Hogwarts? Again?" Hermione complained.

"Why? What's wrong, honey?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just thinking of the previous horrors…" Hermione replied.

Mrs. Granger smiled and cleaned the plates on the table. "Oh! I need to pack, Mother! Bye!"

She rushed to her room.

I need a new hairstyle right now!

She charmed her hair to _Eternal Straight_.

She put in a bun and stuck a rhinestone clip in it.

She was about to leave for the train at 12 noon.

She rushed downstairs with her things.

"Bye, mother!" Hermione bade as she and her father rushed to the train station.

"Hermione?" Ron gaped.

"You've changed."

"Yeah." Harry smiled.

"Anyway, let's go."

As the trio headed

for the train, Ginny stopped them. "There is something you should know," "Well, what is it?"

"You are Head Girl…but with…" Ginny began.

"With who?" Hermione asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione almost fainted. "

THAT RAT? OH NO!"

"Well, Granger. We meet again with your pathetic posse."

"Um-hmm… Anyway, let's go." Hermione answered dismissively.

_Something changed about him… He looks a lot more handsome than before…_

"Wait, what am I thinking?" Hermione blurted.

"What?" Draco looked at her.

"Nothing." Hermione replied.

_Something changed about her…She looks prettier…_

"WHAT?" Draco yelled. Hermione jumped, startled.

"Sorry 'bout that." Draco reddened.

The next day at Hogwarts, Hermione watched Draco practice Quidditch.

She wondered why she was so attached to watching the game.

"He's so fast, strong and so…" Hermione was cut off by Draco's game.

"I better leave now. I think he saw me." Hermione ran.

While up in the air, Draco saw Hermione leave.

"Grang--" he was cut off.

"Just as I was supposed to do the dip." Draco swooped down and landed on the bleachers.

He fixed his silvery-blonde hair.

"Well, Slytherins! Practice dismissed." Draco announced.

The team broke and they ran back to the castle. Draco went back up and rushed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" "Petrificus totalus!" he said.


	2. Draco and Hermione

Chapter 2: Draco and Hermione

The Lady froze and the room swung open.

He disapparated himself and appeared in Hermione's room.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, uh…"

"Fine. No explanation? Goodnight." Draco wanted to be with her.

"Brr… it's freezing! You don't want me to have a cold, would you?" Hermione sighed.

She got him a coat and lit the fire.

"Feel better?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Draco murmured a cold spell and discreetly pointed his wand at Hermione.

"W-why is it so cold?" Hermione jumped onto the couch.

She stayed near Draco and conjured a blanket.

"Ahh… I feel better." Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

Draco smirked. _YES! She's mine now!_

As she neared Draco, she felt so warm. But, she shrugged it off and slept on his shoulder.

The next day, she woke up. _Where was he_?

"Looking for me?" Draco asked.

Hermione gaped at Draco's attire.

He was downright gorgeous!

He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with stripes paired with denim jeans. He also was wearing green-tinted glasses.

"Hello? Do you remember we have classes?"

"But why that attire?"

He looked so dashing. His muscles formed on the shirt and his glasses made him look like a brainiac. Not the nerd, but a gorgeous one.

"I don't know. I just like it, I guess." he shrugged.

"Well, do you like it?" he smirked.

"Uh, it's okay…" Hermione was blushing.

"Okay?? I look downright handsome!" he replied. "

Maybe just a little."

"Anyway, I need to go. Thanks for the sleepover. It was great!"

During Herbology, Hermione's eyes danced around the greenhouse.

She kept looking for the Slytherins. "Well, anyway," Hermione took down notes on it.

"Pssst… Granger!" Hermione turned and saw Draco. "Hey," she whispered.

"Boring, isn't it?"

"No, Malfoy."

"Yeah, because you're so smart." Hermione stared at him.

"You think so?" Hermione blushed.

"Oh, yeah," Draco smiled.

"Hey, Granger. I was wondering. Are you busy?"


	3. Hurt

Chapter 3: Hurt

"No, Malfoy. Why?"

Hermione replied. "Uh, you want to---"

"OH, DRACO!" Draco sighed heavily.

"Yes?" Pansy kept hugging him.

"Wow, looking good." Pansy sighed. "

Don't I always?" he asked, irritated.

"Of course!" Pansy chirped.

"Look, you wait there. I have to ask Granger something."

"Ooh… the mudblood?" Pansy asked, shocked.

"Yes, the 'mudblood'."

Pansy threw Hermione a cold stare and left.

"So, meet me at the Astronomy tower." Draco smiled again.

"Isn't it rather awkward?" Hermione asked.

"What's awkward?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin don't match, you know that." Hermione replied. "Uh, never mind."

"What?"

"Let's not go out." Draco left, slumping his shoulders.

"Mal—" Hermione called but it was too late.

"You hurt him! Mudblood!" Pansy shrieked at Hermione.

"I didn't mean to, you fool!" she fought back.

"Don't talk to me. You aren't worthy." Pansy sneered as she left with Draco.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't even mean to hurt 'im!" Hermione confessed to Harry and Ron.

"We knew that he'd be a rat! Why didn't you listen to us?" Ron snapped.

Hermione glared at Ron. "Whoops. That slipped. Sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe he wasn't the love of your life." Harry suggested.

"Maybe." Hermione said.

But, she just couldn't accept it.

"Well, thanks a lot, guys. It meant a whole lot to me that you were there."

"Well, I've got to go." Hermione said.

When she went outside, she bumped into a certain someone. "Ernie? Is that you?"


	4. Hermione

Chapter 4: Hermione's newfound love

"Hey, Hermione." Ernie looked so good.

"Uh, are you busy tonight?" he asked.

"No. Why?"

"Let's go out."

"Okay." Hermione replied.

"Meet me at the statue by 11." Hermione waved goodbye to Ernie.

She rushed to Harry and Ron.

"Hey! Ernie's looking good, Harry." Harry looked shocked. Ron's jaw almost dropped.

"Uh, Hermione, there is something you should know fir—" Harry began.

"Don't insult me again, guys. Ernie is way better than Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Uh, right." Harry gulped. "Okay, see you, Hermione." The trio broke and left.

"Ernie is such a two-timer!" Ron said.

"I know, but Hermione won't let us talk." Harry sighed.

Meanwhile, Hermione was getting dressed for the date.

She had on a white top and a black pencil skirt.

She looked very pretty.

She waited for Ernie at the statue.

But, something was wrong.


	5. The Date

Chapter 5: The Date

Ernie was hobbling!

"What? Ernie! Are you okay?"

Hermione helped him go inside the statue.

"Th-thanks, Hermione." Ernie smiled. She blushed and they walked to _El Francio_, a French restaurant.

"I would like the _escargot_." Ernie ordered.

"I would like crab, thank you." Hermione smiled.

The waiter smiled at them.

"Okay then." Hermione glanced at the other table.

Draco and Pansy? Draco turned to his right and saw Hermione.

_Ernie? _ "Ugh!" Draco shouted.

Hermione giggled.

"What are you giggling at, Hermione?" Ernie asked, feeling jealous.

"Draco's funny, Ernie. What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing." he replied quickly.

"We've got to go." Ernie pulled her hand as they went out of the restaurant.

"Ernie? Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"You're acting like my father." Hermione ran away. A picture flew out of her bag.

Ernie picked it up from the ground.

Ernie was shocked! "DRACO MALFOY??" Ernie almost cried.

"I'll give her another chance."


	6. In The Room

Chapter 6: In the room

"Oh, good morning." Ernie greeted as he entered Hermione's room.

"E-Ernie? What are you doing here?"

He opened the curtains.

Hermione bit her lip as Ernie was scanning the walls.

"Draco??" Ernie almost fainted.

"I was supposed to take those down but I wasn't able to." she replied.

"O-kay." Ernie sat on her bed. He held her hand.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Holding your hand." Hermione nodded.

"Okay… anyway, what's your question?" "D-do you love me?" "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Really, Hermione?"

"Yes."

As Ernie drew closer, Hermione pulled away.

"As a friend."

Ernie felt sick.

"Wh-what?"

"Hello? You're my friend, Ernie." Hermione playfully punched his arm.

"O-of course." he said.

"Draco's different." Ernie's head jerked.

"How different from me?"

"Well, that brings me back to that so-called 'sleepover' we had.

He slept with me and he kept me warm. That was the best night ever." she sighed.

"Uh-hm. What happened next?"

"The next day, I simply gaped at his attire. He looked so cute with his manly attire. Muscle-bound and all." Hermione looked back at Ernie.

"It's okay. You can find your one true love." Hermione encouraged him.

"Yeah, soon. Thanks." Ernie left.

That night, Hermione received a note:

Meet me near the statue at 11

"Wonder who it is…"

That night, Hermione was tapping her foot, waiting for the person who sent the note.

Then, something terrible happened.


	7. The Kidnapping

Chapter 7: The Kidnapping

"Get her!" a masked boy screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She was dragged to the tower.

"Zip it, Granger," he unraveled his mask.

"Ernie?" Hermione was crying already.

"I'm such a mischievous boy." Ernie sighed with satisfaction.

"Yeah. A foolish one." Hermione muttered.

"You were fawning over me. Telling your friends how handsome I was," he talked. "How good I was. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's main man. He was so mean to you. I will tell you what I think. I realized how weak you are."

"Where is he, Ernie?" Hermione sobbed. "Where is Draco Malfoy?"

Ernie pointed outside the window.

Hermione glanced and saw a blond-haired man struggling to break free of the chains.

"Draco!" "Hello, mudblood. Nice seeing you here." a girl said.

"P-Pansy? Save Draco! What are you waiting for?" Pansy let out a cackle.

"Why should I? He's the one who two-timed me!" Ernie and Pansy went out of the tower, holding hands. "

Why? Why did I have to stay with that fool?"

Hermione was thinking hard.

"Ah!" Hermione had learned Apparating with Professor McGonagall last year.

She thought of the place where Draco was.

"Apparate!" she recited. She disappeared with a flash.


	8. Hermione saves Draco

Chapter 8: Hermione saves Draco

"Draco!"

He looked up at Hermione with his silver-blue eyes.

"Granger? Is that you?" Draco yelled.

"YES!" Hermione got her wand out and pointed at the chains.

"ALOHOMORA!" The chains broke.

Draco was plunging to the sea.

Hermione thought of the spell. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

She pointed her wand at Draco.

He rose up and he landed softly on the ground.

"Draco!" Hermione ran to him.

"Uh, hi." Draco smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" "I think so."

Draco rubbed his head and he fell, unconscious.

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione cried.

She brought him to the hospital wing. "Oh, Draco. Please. I love you."

Hermione's eyes were welling up.

She wet his pale face with cold water. "Please wake up."

A pair of silver-blues met her eyes.

"Hi, Granger." Draco smiled weakly.

Hermione smiled back.

"Get some rest, Draco. Love you." Hermione walked away.

"What did you say?" Draco asked.

"Uh, I said Get Well Soon." Hermione reddened.

"Oh, are you free tomorrow night?" he asked. "

Yes, why?" Hermione replied.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Hermione was stunned.

"S-Sure." "Seven sharp. I'll be expecting you." He smiled.

"Okay, get well soon."

She left the wing and arrived at the common room.

"'Mione! Are you all right?" Ron screamed.

"We heard the news about your kidnapping!" Harry hugged her.

"Harry, Ron, I'm okay." Hermione smiled.

"Draco's fine."

"Okay." They sat back on the chairs.

"Anyway, goodnight." Hermione rose up the stairs.

" 'Mione! You're fine!" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, that scumbag! He kept me in the room for a while." Hermione replied.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going out on a date."

"With..?"

"Draco."

"Huh? He dumped you."

"Yeah.. but still."

Hermione slept on her bed, tired and weary.


	9. Morning

Chapter 9: Morning

The next day, Draco was brushing his hair, getting ready for first period.

Pansy came in and covered his eyes. "What are you doing here,

Parkinson?" he sneered. "Accompanying you to Potions." Pansy replied.

"Well, I don't want company, you two-timer!"

"WHY NOT, DRACO?"

"Because you kidnapped me and you cheated on me."

"Won't you accept a sorry from me?"

"NO! And I'll never will!"

"Fine then!"

She stomped out of the room, furious. "Annoying little brat, that girl." He murmured.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the bathroom, washing her face. "Hey, Hermione." Ernie greeted.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Excuse me? I don't go out with kidnappers, okay?"

"I'm awfully sorry about that."

"Forget it."

She apparated out of the bathroom.

As Draco walked out of the room, Hermione appeared there.

"Whoa."

"Hi, Draco."

"Hey."

"Uh, I've got to go."

"Okay then. Bye."

The two parted.

"What a sweet guy he is."

"What a smart girl she is."

The day flew by fast. Evening arrived.


	10. Romantic Date

Chapter 10: The date

Draco was wearing a white, long-sleeved top, denim jeans and black shoes.

"Where is she?"

Then, Hermione arrived. Draco gaped at her.

She was wearing a white shirt, black skirt and black Mary Janes paired off with a red sweater. Her hair was pulled into a French braid with curls at the bottom.

"Wow, Granger. You look… stunning."

"Thanks, Draco."

They set out and went to this place called _Refuge D' Amour_.

"Bienvenue pour aimer le refuge. Est-ce que je peux satisfaire la prise votre ordre?" (Hi, welcome to Love Hideaway. May I take your order?)

"Excuse me? May we have an Eng—" Draco started to say.

"No, I can handle this." Hermione smiled.

"Je voudrais un certain escargot et il voudrait la gaine. Merci bearcoup, monsieur." Hermione replied. (I would like escargot and he would like pasta. Thank you very much, sir.)

"Wow," Draco smiled as the waiter left. "You're so good."

"Merci."

"Huh?"

"That means Thank You in French." Hermione giggled.

"Oh, haha."

They ate their meal and they walked outside. Hermione inhaled the cold air and her cheeks reddened.

"Let's go to Roba Caldo." Draco opened the door of the coffee shop.

"Italian hmm?" Hermione smiled.

"I think."

During their turn…

"Buono sera! Sono Rosalia. Posso prendere I vostri ordini?" she spoke. (Good evening! I'm Rosalia. May I take your order?)

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Gradirei un macchiato della caramella e gradirebbe un Frapuccino. Grazie così tanto." Hermione said. (I would want a caramel macchiato and he would like a Frappucino. Thank you so much."

"Approvi, grazie per ordinare." Rosalia smiled. (Okay, thanks for ordering)

"You are spectacular." Draco admired her.

"Oh thank you, Draco."

"Desculpa-me, de onde pode-o você encontrar o banheiro?" a Portuguese man asked Draco. (Excuse me, where can you find the bathroom?)

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I don't speak Portuguese."

"Sobre lá, senhor." Hermione spoke. (Over there, sir.)

"Obrigado, falta." The man smiled.

"You can speak four languages? I'm impressed, Granger."

"Well thanks." Hermione reddened.

They went out and walked to the park.

She grasped Draco's hand.

"What a great night. Thanks a lot, Draco."

Author's Note: Check out the next chapter…


	11. Hermione's confession

Chapter 11: The Surprise

Draco sat under the tree and Hermione rested her head on his lap.

"Thanks for this night, Draco. You are such a sweet guy." Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks, Granger. I never had this much fun on a date before." Draco smiled.

"I just don't know why I have this strange attraction to someone so sweet yet so distant."

"Huh? Why distant?"

"Slytherin."

"Who?"

"Oh, just this certain someone."

"Aw, come on. Tell me, Granger."

"Uh, I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Please. I promise I won't freak out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Wait, I have an idea. Why don't you describe that guy?"

"Fine."

"Well…?"

"He has blonde hair. Grey-blonde actually."

"He has silver-blue eyes."

"Uh-huh. Keep going."

"He has a sweet personality."

"Cute and fun."

"Ooh… I wonder who that guy could be."

Hermione looked up and met his eyes.

"Yeah, you should find out for yourself."

"Haha, very funny, Granger."

Hermione conjured a mirror.

"Look at yourself."

"What does the guy look like again?"

"He has grey-blonde hair."

Draco was shocked. He had that same hair color.

"Silver-blue eyes."

Draco stared at a pair of silver-blues on the mirror.

"Slytherin."

Draco stared at his Slytherin-crested robes.

AN: Whoa! Draco in a loss for words? Amazing! Read on.


	12. Depressed

Chapter 12: Depressed

"Draco?"

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have told you."

"No, no. It's fi--"

Hermione left.

"Aw… didn't get to greet her goodnight."

The next morning, Hermione woke up, feeling so depressed.

"Why am I feeling this way?"

She asked herself that question.

"It's weird though. He's not mad."

Hermione smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

Meanwhile…

"I don't know if she'll ever forgive me. I'm so dumb! Why did I have to do that?"

Draco just shook his head. _I wish she would, though_.

"Anyway, as the leprechaun lifts its feet high up in the air…" Professor McGonagall droned.

"Aw, this is so boring." Draco yawned.

_Hermione's not here_?

"Potter!"

Harry turned to him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Where's Granger?"

"What about her?"

"I need to give her the homework for today."

Harry sighed.

"Hospital wing."

"Thanks."

"Professor!"

Professor McGonagall turned.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

McGonagall approved and Draco walked towards the door.

He ran to the wing and saw Hermione.

"Madam Pomfrey!"

She turned around.

"Pass?"

He conjured the ticket behind his back.

"Here."

Madam nodded.

"Name?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

She pointed to the bed at her right.

"Thanks, Madam."

"Mmm."

Draco ran to Hermione.

"Granger? Are you okay?"


	13. In The Hospital Wing

Chapter 13: In the hospital wing

Hermione didn't stir.

"Granger?"

Draco sighed and buried his face.

"Please make her wake up."

He stood up and left.

"Oh, how I wish I could tell Draco how I feel."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Was that _Hermione's _voice?

He wanted to run towards her but he resisted and eavesdropped instead.

"Then why didn't you tell him during your date?" Ron asked.

"Are you out of your mind? I don't want to tell a guy how I feel!" Hermione giggled.

"Whoops, sorry."

"Well, how do you feel about him?"

"I just love him! He's quite a package. I liked him since his bangs fell over his silver-blue eyes. I just fell in love with him." Hermione smiled.

"Okay. Anything else?" Harry asked.

"Today, I fainted because of that. I described that guy I loved."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"I meant that he had the same physique as Draco."

"And..?" Harry probed.

"He was shocked."

Harry looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I just couldn't stand it. I was so scared. I told him how I felt."

Harry and Ron nodded. They left for their next class.

Draco was almost crying. _She HAD feelings for me_.

Hermione fell asleep as Draco left for his next class.


	14. The courtyard

Chapter 14: In the Courtyard

Hermione was up on her two feet again. She was beaming as she went out of the wing.

"Hermione!" Ron shrieked.

Draco turned from his posse.

_Granger_!

"Never mind…"

Goyle looked at him.

"What?" Goyle asked.

"None of your business." Draco snapped.

Hermione went over to Draco.

"Hey," Hermione grasped his hand.

"Hi." Draco reddened.

"Are you all right?"

Draco smiled.

_She's such a sweet girl, so concerned and all_.

"Bye." Hermione smiled at him.

Draco's heart thumped.

At six in the evening, Draco sent a note:

Meet me at seven in the Courtyard, Draco 

That night, Hermione was awaiting him there. She was wearing a pale pink dress with Mary Janes.

"Hi, Granger. Glad you came."

Hermione looked to her left and saw Draco with yet another hunky outfit.

"Dra-Dra…" Hermione stuttered at the sight of him.

He wore a black long-sleeved top with denims and sneakers. He wore a green ring and he held a small box.

"Uh, you look… uh…" Hermione smiled.

"Thanks. I have something for you."

"What is it, Draco?"

He handed her the small box and she opened it.

She gasped.


	15. Draco's feelings

Chapter 15: Draco's feelings

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione grinned.

Inside the box was a small ring with a diamond stone.

"W-wow! I don't know what to say."

Draco knelt down on the grass and held her hand.

"Hermione Granger, I have a favor to ask of you."

Hermione was crying, nodding.

"Anything, Draco."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled.

"Of course." She whispered.

Draco let out a big gasp.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Draco was dancing around with joy.

"I don't want to spend the year lonely-hearted." Hermione explained.

"How sweet of you to say that, Granger. You really made my day."

Draco sighed, walking away with love in his heart.

"WAIT!" Hermione shouted.

Draco turned his head.

"Huh?" he asked, puzzled.

"I have to make this relationship official." Hermione giggled.

Draco looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione didn't hesitate to hold his hands and lean in.

She gave him a long but passionate kiss.

"There, my love. Goodnight." Hermione sighed lovingly.

Draco held her hand and brought her to her common room.

"Night, my prince." Hermione held his hand.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Draco gave her a goodnight kiss on her lips.

The next day, Hermione was telling Ginny about her surprise.

"Oh, Gin, he was so sweet and downright sexy! He gave me a ring!"

Hermione flashed her ring at Ginny.

"Wow, Hermione! He must really love you!"

Hermione smiled at her friend.

"And I'm his girlfriend! He's so romantic!"

"I guess dreams do come true." Goyle remarked at Draco's story.

"I know. She's the love of my life." Draco sighed.

The pairs met at the center of the school and Draco took Hermione.

"Shall we go now, love?" Draco smiled.

Hermione was brought to the tree outside.

She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed.

"I love you, Draco." She whispered lovingly in between kissing.

"I love you too, Granger." He replied and kissed her neck.


End file.
